


Lover's Escape

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [11]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki surprises his lover by staying at a hotel for the first time and of course with Clear being so constantly adorable, it's hard for Mizuki to resist stealing him off to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Escape

Mizuki watched as his lover bounced up and down excitedly beside him as they were waiting on the train platform. Clear had told him the day before that he’d never been on a train so Mizuki wanted to surprise him and brought him to the station where they were now waiting until their train arrived. He’d taken a few days off work so they could spend some time at a hotel too which also excited Clear to no end. Mizuki was glad he was helping his lover experience all these things firsthand. Seeing him smile and giving him memories he could cherish made Mizuki so happy.  

He leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, “Are you excited, love?”

“Yes! I’m so glad Mizuki-san surprised me and brought me here,” he said before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around his waist in a snug hug.

Mizuki grinned and held him close, not really caring that there were other people waiting around them. He’d gotten used to the odd stares, amused giggles and chorus of awwws that came with their blatant PDA. It didn’t bother him really. Whenever he saw Clear he just couldn’t resist giving him all sorts of hugs and affection. It always brought that adorable smile to his face.

A couple more minutes passed before their train pulled up and Mizuki handed the conductor their tickets before leading him back to a compartment. The station wasn’t that busy in the afternoon so they were able to get one for themselves which made Mizuki glad. He didn’t want anyone to see how adorable his lover was going to act.

“We have to sit while they take off, alright?” he told Clear as he was storing their luggage in the overhead.

He nodded but didn’t move. Mizuki smiled knowing what he was waiting for and sat down on one of the benches. Clear quickly settled on his lap and cuddled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Clear and held him close, nuzzling his neck.

“How long until we leave, Mizuki-san?”

“Only a few minutes. They’re just making sure everyone’s on board with their luggage.”

He nodded, “Is everyone going the same place we are?”

“I’m not sure. The train stops at a couple other places so they might be going there. Why?”

Clear smiled, leaning forward to give him a sweet kiss, “Because I want Mizuki-san all to myself.”

Oh, Jesus…

Mizuki hugged him closer before tenderly caressing his cheek, “Don’t worry, love. I’m all yours.”

He giggled when the train suddenly lurched underneath them.

“Ah! What’s happening?” he asked, clutching Mizuki closer.

He laughed, “It’s alright, we’re just getting ready to leave. The ride is a lot smoother don’t worry.”

The train began pulling out from the depot and pretty soon we they were speeding down the tracks. Clear climbed off his lap and had his face nearly pressed against the glass with wide eyes to see the passing scenery.

“Look, Mizuki-san! It’s so pretty and there’s snow everywhere which makes it prettier!”

Mizuki grinned, “I’m glad you like it, sweetheart.”

The ride to the city takes around a half hour and since Clear was far more interested in what was happening through the window, he busied himself with sketching out some more tattoo designs. One of his customers wanted something involving a lion so he needed to figure something out before they got back. He glanced toward his adorable lover occasionally and was glad to see the smile never once left his face.

Once they pulled up to their destination, he grabbed their bags and led Clear back off the train who was disappointed about leaving so soon. Mizuki cheered him up by telling him they would get to ride it again tomorrow on the way home. He’d asked around the shop for the nicest hotel to stay at and found one that was about ten minutes from the station. Clear was looking around amazed the entire time at being in a different city, finding shiny treasures all over and filling his pockets. Mizuki kept thinking that they should move into a bigger place soon so there’d be more room for his treasures. He loved the convenience of being right above his shop so he could see his teammates often but since him and Clear were going to keep living together, he wanted to make sure that they had enough room. He should remember to start looking for apartments close by when they got home tomorrow.

They checked into the hotel and headed up to their room which Clear found incredible. He’d made sure to get a room with a veranda attached to it so they could look at the stars later. There was also an aquarium that Clear stared at in awe for nearly twenty minutes before jumping on the bed, amazed at how big it was. Mizuki watched him run around the room in excitement and tried his hardest to resist from immediately stealing him off to bed.

He was relaxing on the couch with his sketchbook in hand again when Clear suddenly crawled into his lap, settling himself there wearing an impossibly cute smile.

“So what do we do here, Mizuki-san? I’ve looked at all the pretty stuff already.”

Mizuki sat up and wrapped him in arms, leaning forward to give him a kiss, “Well, we can sight-see if you want. Or we can order room service and watch a movie. Or take bath or just sit here so I can keep covering you with kisses.”

Clear suddenly pouted, “We’re only going to kiss?”

He laughed, running his fingers through his poof of hair, “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Clear shook his head confused, “How much, Mizuki-san?”

“More than tattoos and peaches,” he told him, pressing another tender kiss to his forehead.

His eyes suddenly started watering and Clear wrapped him in a hug, burying his face into his shoulder, “But you said designing tattoos was always your dream. You love me more than your dream?”

“I would give my shop and every tattoo I’ve ever given if it meant keeping you in my life, Clear.”

Mizuki could feel him shaking softly as he cried and he started giving him soft kisses all across his face to comfort him.

“What is it, love? You don’t have to be sad about what I said.”

Clear nodded and sniffled, “I’m crying because I’m so happy Mizuki-san. I’m just glad that you love me so much and that I can be with you. And now you said you’d give up everything that’s ever made you happy just to have me. If I get any happier I think I might explode.”

Mizuki smiled softly, gently wiping the tears from his cheeks, “Now you know how I feel every morning I wake up and see that you’re still beside me.”

“Mizuki-san…”

He leaned forward and gave him another kiss, holding him close, “So how about we spend the rest of our lives loving each other, kissing each other and just being happy together?”

“That sounds perfect,” Clear responded, settling happily into his embrace.

Mizuki buried his face into his neck and continued pressing soft pecks wherever he could reach, until he heard Clear starting to giggle.

“That tickles there, Mizuki-san.”

He grinned, running his hands under his shirt to begin tickling him there too until he started laughing loudly and tried to escape. Mizuki rolled them onto the couch where he continued running his fingers all along Clear’s stomach, hearing him continuing to giggle and squirm beneath him.

“Ah, Mizuki-san! Haha…!”

He finally let up and instead kissed the tip of his nose, “Sorry. You know I can’t resist hearing that cute laugh.”

Clear smiled brightly and slid his arms around his neck, “So um…Mizuki-san…what do you want to do today? I know you said we could go out or order room service but um…I kind of wanted to try out the bed. Is that okay?”

Mizuki laughed at his endearing lover before nodding, “We can try out the bed. We have all day tomorrow too so we can do whatever you want.”

He quickly scooped Clear up in his arms to hear him giggle again as he carried him over to the bed. Clear was right about it being huge. He hadn’t specified a size but by the looks of it, it had to be a king. He settled him down gently on the mattress before undoing his shirt and dropping it to the ground. He remembered how Clear liked being able to see his tattoos when they were in the middle of well…this.

He crawled on top of him and started giving him deep, heated kisses, wrestling their tongues together as he pulled the buttons of Clear’s shirt free. He lowered himself down and began lightly sucking at his nipples and running his lips across his chest until he heard the familiar cute whimpers beginning to come from underneath him.

“Mm, what do you want to do?” he asked Clear, brushing his hand over his flushed cheek, “usually I take control of things like this but I want you to tell me what you want.”

“Ah, but Mizuki-san always does things that feel really good…”

“But I want to know how to make you feel best,” he told him, pressing more kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

“…well, I wanted to try being on top of you again. Last time I did…I couldn’t do it all the way but I think I’ll be able to handle it now.”

Mizuki nodded, moving down to slide off Clear’s pants and boxers. He planned on making him start to feel good right away but Clear was suddenly impatient to get his clothes off as well. He climbed on top of him and started kissing all the parts of him he could reach like Mizuki would usually do for him. Even though he was feeling good by having is adorable lover trying this hard to please him, he couldn’t help but find him so precious. He realized now that everything his lover did was just too cute for him to handle. There was no way he could ever let him go.

Mizuki reached into his bag he’d left on the floor near the bed and quickly found the lotion he’d packed away. He sat up with Clear still straddling his lap and brought his now lubed fingers down to his sensitive place, massaging it before sliding one in, hearing him moan softly in surprise. He continued to prepare him until he felt loose enough before guiding his cock to Clear’s entrance.

“Whenever you’re ready just slowly lower your hips, alright?”

“Yes, Mizuki-san…”

He glanced up at Clear’s face as he began to lower himself and was overcome by how sexy his pleasure filled expression looked. Clear wrapped his arms around his neck as he started rocking his hips, moaning loudly each time he slid onto his length. Mizuki covered his lips with tender kisses and hugged him close, all the while hearing the adorable noises spill from his lover. He began sucking at the spot above his collarbone, hearing Clear gasp in response and arch his back in pleasure.

“Does it feel good?” he asked.

“Ah, yes! It feels so good!” he said, looking down at him. 

The expression he wore was enough alone to make Mizuki come. He could hardly stand how sexy and adorable he managed to look at the same time.

He slipped a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Clear’s cock, starting to rub it slowly, feeling Clear begin to tremble harder and tighten the hold around his neck.

“Ah…Mizuki-san…that feels ah…!”

He leaned forward and started sucking on his nipples, hearing his lover’s cries become louder and feeling his fingers suddenly thread through his hair. He wanted to make Clear feel it everywhere.

He slowed down but Clear was still moving his hips and Mizuki tried to match his rhythm so he wouldn’t have to do as much work. Mizuki drew back to give him another kiss, tangling their tongues together so he could feel the heat of Clear’s mouth against his. He tasted even sweeter than usual which made Mizuki want to kiss him even more.

“I’m…coming!” Clear told him as he drew back, wearing his usual adorably flushed expression which was enough to send Mizuki to the edge too.

Clear suddenly fumbled his hand against Mizuki’s arm and he understood what he was searching for, quickly entwining their fingers together and squeezing his hand reassuringly. He gave him a final kiss before feeling the pleasure break in his hips and his control falter, climaxing at the same time as Clear. He could feel his legs tighten around his waist and Mizuki quickly buried his face into Clear’s shoulder to hide his expression.

 “Ah…did that feel good...Mizuki-san?” Clear asked.

He nodded, trying to calm his ragged breathing, “That felt incredible,” he responded, leaning forward to peck his lips softly.

Clear smiled brightly, “I’m so glad I was able to do it this time! I like this position,” he said before leaning forward and covering his face with sweet kisses.

Mizuki shook his head defeated. He honestly just couldn’t handle how adorable his lover was.

“I love you,” he told Clear, wrapping him snugly in his arms, “I never want to let you go.”

Clear hugged him back, “…I never want to let go of, Mizuki-san either.”

 

After spending most of the night in bed they decided to take a shower to clean up and Clear was amazed with how huge it was.  The shower at his place was just big enough for them both to fit in comfortably. Mizuki didn’t exactly mind being squeezed up against him while they were both dripping with soap and water though.

He made sure Clear was all dried off and bundled up before leading him out onto the balcony where there were two lounge chairs set up. They were probably meant for lying out in the sun but he knew how interested his lover was in the stars.

He settled down in one and glanced toward Clear who was looking at the other chair hesitantly.

Mizuki smiled, “You don’t plan on sitting all the way over there do you?” he asked.

Clear beamed happily and climbed onto the chair with him, settling between his legs and cuddling up against his chest. Mizuki wrapped him in his arms and held him close as they laid there in silence, looking up at the starry night sky. Since they weren’t that far into the city it seemed like there were millions of them up there and the moon was shining bright and full. Even though it was rather cold out, being that it was winter, he wanted Clear to enjoy the sight. All the snow from before had melted and it’s said that stars are more visible during the colder months so he hoped that there were more constellations out for Clear to see. Besides he could handle some shivering if it meant seeing that adorable smile.

A little while passed before he pointed out toward a spot in the sky, “Look, there’s a falling star, Clear.”

Clear sat up quickly and turned to look at him worriedly, “I don’t have my umbrella, Mizuki-san!”

Mizuki grinned, leaning forward to give him a kiss, “It’s alright. The stars won’t fall on us, I promise.”

“Really?”

He nodded, caressing his cheek, “Falling stars are actually meant to be lucky. So you can make a wish on it if you want.”

Clear shook his head, leaning forward to bury his face against his chest, “As long as I have Mizuki-san, I don’t need to wish for anything else.”

He reached up to brush his fingers softly through his poof of hair and smiled, “I was just thinking the same thing, love.”

They spent a little while longer cuddled up against each other before Clear noticed he was shivering. Mizuki led him inside and decided they should head to bed early so they would have more time to sight-see tomorrow. He knew there were plenty of candy shops and aquariums around here to keep them busy.

“I wish we had enough room for a bed this big,” Mizuki told him as he crawled under the covers.

“Mizuki-san doesn’t like cuddling with me?” he asked sadly, hesitating from climbing in with him.

“Of course I do, sweetheart. I just meant it would be easier so we wouldn’t have to worry about rolling over and falling onto the ground.”

“But I love being able to snuggle against you and feel you hold me close,” Clear told him, settling into the bed with him and sliding up against his chest, “when I can feel your heart beat it reminds me that Mizuki-san is going to wake up and kiss me good morning and that makes me happy.”

Mizuki nodded, settling his arms around his lover, “I know, love. But just because we have a bigger bed doesn’t mean I won’t hold you just as close and bury my face in your hair and cover you with kisses. It just means that we’ll be even more comfortable together.”

“That sounds nice, Mizuki-san,” he mumbled drowsily, tightening his fingers into his shirt, “but we’re still going to cuddle every night.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Mizuki told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Clear drifted asleep a couple minutes later as Mizuki continued decorating his face with soft pecks and he drew his lover closer so he could bury his face into his poof of hair.

It was moments like this that he realized how truly happy he was with Clear.

 

They spent the entire next day sightseeing. The aquarium there was twice as big as the one back home and Clear was mesmerized for over a half hour in front of the jellyfish tank, naming each of them and looking at them in awe. Mizuki had to walk up and hug him from behind to get his attention.

They also visited a candy store that had a sparkly sign in the window, which had of course caught his lover’s attention. Mizuki was thankful Clear had big pockets considering the amount of candy he wanted to buy. Lastly Clear asked if they could walk through the park together so they could hold hands and Mizuki had no intention to say no to that. He kept telling Clear he was cold so he could hold him closer and his lover being as endearing as he was kept grabbing his hands and blowing on them with his breath to warm them up. Mizuki couldn't remember how many kisses he'd had to give him for acting too cute. 

Their train back home was at seven and Clear was excited about being able to ride it again. He had his face pressed against the glass again for most of the ride to enjoy the scenery but when they were almost back home Clear came over to crawl in his lap again, suddenly leaning forward to give him a kiss.

“Thank you, Mizuki-san! I had so much fun on our first trip together.”

Mizuki grinned, holding him close and covering his lips again, “I had a lot of fun too, love. Hopefully we’ll be able to go on another one together soon.”

He nodded, “But next time, let’s do stuff that Mizuki-san will find fun. You always take me places you know I’ll like so next time let’s go to places you like too.”

Mizuki caressed either side of his face, smiling softly, “If I were any more in love with you I wouldn't know what to do. I'm...head over heels for you, Clear.”

“Good,” he said, beaming happily as he buried his face into his shoulder, “that’s how I feel about Mizuki-san too.”

They pulled up to the station a few minutes later and began heading back to his shop while Clear of course clung to his arm happily the entire time. Mizuki continued attacking every part of him he could reach with kisses, holding him close to keep him warm in the crisp winter air. He knew Clear didn’t get cold but he could never bring himself to stop worrying about his lover. He wanted to take care of Clear in every way he could and that included keeping him warm.

His shop seemed to be closed already since he didn’t see any of his team members sitting outside sharing drinks and laughing together as usual.

There seemed to be only one person standing there right now and as they got closer Mizuki could instantly recognize who it was. Someone he wouldn’t have minded going the rest of his life without seeing again.

“Hm? Who is that Mizuki-san?” Clear asked, looking over at him, “I don’t recognize him.”

Mizuki squeezed his hand and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek reassuredly, “No one important.”

They finished walking up to him and Mizuki sighed before calling out to him. 

“…father.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took forever, I'm so sorry! I've been getting distracted with a bunch of other stories I want to write. But I hope you enjoyed it! Unfortunately we have to deal with Mizuki's parents in the next chapter...  
> Which will hopefully come sooner than this one.


End file.
